Perfection
by Love Is My Weapon
Summary: She leaned in close to him and delivered a soft kiss to the corner of his lips. "I think I may have just fell in love with you all over again." Blossick, one-shot.


**Perfection**

**~ Hello guys. I'm still in my one-shot mood so I've thought up a second Blossom/Brick one for you all to read. I hope you all enjoy it! ~**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or anything involved with the fandom.**

**Summary - She leaned in close to him and delivered a soft kiss to the corner of his lips. "I think I may have just fell in love with you all over again." Blossick, one-shot.**

* * *

"Give me the hat!"

Blossom rolled herself around on the soft sand of the beach, a beautiful, melodic laugh escaping from her glossed lips. In her hands, she kept a firm hold of the dark red, snap-back hat, clutching the accessory to her chest and stealing it away. She tossed even further as Brick reached his own hands out, attempting to take it from her grasp and steal it back.

The sun was scorching them from above as they played their games. It was summer in Townsville, and the beach was overly populated, which was why Brick had found the most secluded area in all the beach. It was sat above a short mountain, over-looking the entire scene of the waves in the ocean, covered in a short layer of fresh sand. In short, it was a beautiful place to take a girl on a date.

As he extended his arm once more to retrieve his precious hat, Brick laughed at the determination on his girlfriend's face. He paused, just for a moment, to look at her.

She did look beautiful tonight. Her waist-length auburn hair was down, soft strands fanning and cascading around her shoulders and face. She didn't have a speck of make up on - which Brick adored. She was so naturally gorgeous, like an angel of sorts. A long, ankle-length sun dress clung to her thin body, sucking in at her curves and flourishing out around her knees in a taffeta skirt. The colour of the dress was such a light pink that it gave her eyes a run for their money. And to finish off her outfit, a pair of wood brown French sandals with two-inch heels were tied to her feet, thin straps circling around her ankle and disappearing up her dress.

Clearly, she had dressed to impress.

"It's mine now." Blossom teased adorably in that heavenly voice of hers. "You know that it looks better on_ me,_ love."

Determination flowing through his piercing red eyes, Brick rolled himself on top of her and pinned her arms to the sand. Blossom looked back up at him with a look of alluring thrill on her face, and Brick's skin tingled.

_Beautiful._

He wasted no time in snatching his hat from her left hand. Once he had retrieved his hat, he rolled off of Blossom and lay by her side on the ground, looking up at the light blue sky ahead of them. He squinted his eyes as the sun hit his face, and he felt so alive and free. Blossom always made him feel that way. Whenever she was near, he felt like he could do anything. Her euphoria was so contagious.

"Well, that was easy." Brick gloated to himself as he turned his head to look at Blossom.

She looked back at him and played a pout on her lips. Her big, rare pink eyes batted long lashes in a plea to give in to her game. As he stared at the adorable look on her face, Brick felt his stomach cave.

Damn her cuteness.

A sigh escaping from his lips, Brick reached his arm back out and placed his favourite hat onto Blossom's head. She sat up slightly to adjust it, and then she smiled something fierce. Her smile was stunning and it made Brick's skin tingle at the sight.

Leaning towards Brick, Blossom prepared to plant a soft, chaste kiss on his cheek, only she missed her target when Brick swerved to catch her lips with his. Passion and love swam throughout Blossom's entire body as she wrapped her arms around his neck and moved to lay down on his built chest.

She smiled against his lips, molding into his body and clinging to his neck for dear life. As their kiss deepened, Brick sat up slightly, taking Blossom with him. Her nails clawed at his skin, causing his back to arch and a feeling of allure to course through his veins. Brick placed his hands on Blossom's face, tucking strands of auburn hair behind her ear and moving along to kiss her now un-covered cheek.

Their bodies filled with heat and want as Blossom left soft trails of kisses down Brick's jaw line. She pushed herself closer to him, desperate to be closer than she already was. Her skin felt as though it were on fire as Brick began to kiss her neck, and her eyes rolled back in her head.

He was so _perfect._

So captivating.

Brick brought his lips back to hers and captured her in a deep, affectionate kiss that made their knees weak and their hearts race along with each other. Blossom wrapped her arms tight around him, feeling the euphoria of his touch and his lips sink deep into her stomach.

She had never wanted anyone more than she wanted him.

When their kiss finally ended, and they were both left panting, fighting for each breath that they took, Blossom began to caress Brick's cheek. Her fingers traced across his lips, grazing past his chin and running down towards his chest.

"Oh," Blossom let out an unsteady breath. "This date was a really good idea."

Her voice was barely a whisper, rough and content. She was so wrapped up in him. He was all that she could see, all that she could think about. He consumed her mind every time that he was near, and he did it without even trying.

Brick set a cocky smile on his face. "I never have a bad idea."

Rolling her expressive eyes, Blossom giggled softly. "Stop being so egotistical."

He grinned back at her. "Stop trying to change me."

"I would never want you to change." She tilted her head to the side. With her free hand, she placed her hand on his neck and caressed him lovingly. "You're perfect."

Brick leaned forward and pecked at her lips twice before shaking his head in response. "Everyone is flawed."

She smiled fondly at him. "Not you."

"Why are you being so sweet today?"

Blossom placed her hand on her hip. "Are you saying that I'm not sweet all of the time?"

A chuckle escaped from Brick's lips. "Of course I'm not saying that."

"Good."

"Aren't you curious as to why I asked you to come on this date?" Brick asked her with a raised eyebrow.

She pouted her lips in thought. "I assumed that you were trying to be romantic."

Brick shot her a condescending look. "Bloss, we've been together for four years. I ran out of my romance a long, _long_ time ago."

Blossom rolled her eyes, but kept her smile intact. "Alright, go on then. Why did you invite me here?"

His playful and frivolous face grew deadly serious and almost intimate. "I wanted to ask you something."

"You couldn't ask me something in the comfort of our home?"

Brick shook his head. "No. This had to be here."

"Well," She looked from left to right before setting her attention back on his eyes. "We're here. Ask away."

He scooted closer to her, the sand shuffling from underneath him, and held a hand on her face. He tilted his head and studied her closely, taking in everything about her. "You're just so beautiful. And you're way too good for me."

"That's _not_ true." She insisted.

"Sometimes I think that it is," Brick told her in a soft, warm voice that made her insides melt. "I just feel so lucky to be with someone like you. You're loving, you're smart, you're funny. And I find myself hoping that I never lose you."

Blossom's lips twitched into an affectionate grin.

"That is so sweet," She suddenly blinked as a thought cross her mind, and her smile dropped. "Are you dying?"

He chuckled at her absurd question. "Do I really have to be dying to say something nice about you?"

She laughed back along with him. "I suppose not. You just sound very serious right now."

Brick nodded. "I am serious. I don't want to imagine a future without you in it."

Tilting her head to the side, Blossom's eyes filled with confusion. "Brick, what are you getting at?"

He grinned at her, presenting his pearly white teeth. "You're smart, but you're not very perceptive. Isn't it obvious what I'm about to ask you?"

Blossom squinted her bright pink eyes. "Brick-"

He cut her off instantly. "Bloss, I want to be with you _forever_."

"You want to.." Her face contorted in realisation. "..you-"

Before she could finish her stuttered sentence, Brick turned his body around to locate his red shoulder bag sitting behind him. He opened the bag and began to rummage around in the zip pocket at the front, digging for something in particular.

When he finally retrieved the item of desire, he spun back around and presented Blossom with the small, white box. He didn't open it, instead he passed it to her, practically shoving it into her open hands.

She took it from him with shaky hands, her heart racing so fast that it felt as though it were trying to escape. She felt her breathing quicken as she looked up at Brick's handsome face, her eyes filled with such pools of emotion. Brick nodded slowly at her, as if encouraging her to go ahead.

As she opened the box, her eyes grew big. Sitting inside was a stunning, intricate engagement ring, shining so brightly that it threatened to blind her. The band was a spotless, stirling silver, and it shone beautifully, perfectly, in the sunlight. Atop of the band was a champagne pink sparkle, a 1.2 princess cut diamond, and just laying eyes on the gorgeous gem made Blossom's stomach sink in a very good way. She inspected it closer, spotting two slightly smaller, white, pear cut diamonds on either side of the first.

It was, without a doubt, the most enchanting ring she had ever seen in her life.

"Oh, wow." Blossom said breathlessly.

She was suffering from a catatonic state of shock, so dire that she could barely find the words to say to him. The twisting sensation in her stomach became even tighter, and her heart just could not stop racing.

Over their four years together, Blossom had always wondered if he would one day ask her to marry him. She wondered what that moment would be like, and she thought that she wouldn't be at all surprised, but now that the moment had finally arrived, she was too shocked to move.

"Well?" Brick broke the silence impatiently. "You're kind of keeping me waiting here."

Blossom glanced back up at Brick and let out a breath that she had held in for so long. She wanted to say something, but her brain wasn't quite working at full capacity. She felt like she was dreaming, in fact she was so close to literally pinching herself to check that this was actually happening.

"Brick.." She whispered, finally finding her missing voice.

She stared into his handsome red eyes and found herself thinking back on their life together. She had once been a hero of her town, a saviour of the people, and he was just her enemy, her evil counterpart, her missing half. They had hated each other for so long that after a while, it seemed so pointless, so pathetic, so forced.

When she began to develop feelings for him, she had no idea how to break free of the desires. It was never supposed to happen. He was never supposed to get under her skin. But he did. And she loved him more than she had loved any boy.

Blossom let out a short, content sigh and licked at her dry lips. She felt her smile growing out of control as she extended her hand and grabbed onto his T-shirt, trying to drag him closer to her.

"Yes," Her voice was just above a whisper, so shaky and happy and breathless. She let out a short laugh and nodded her head eagerly. "Yes,_ definitely_ yes."

Brick mimicked her nodding slowly, his eyes showing surprise. He let out a sigh of absolute relief, wasting no time in pulling her into a hug. As she hugged him back, he raised his head and kissed her hair, holding and cradling her.

His _fiancé._

His future wife.

Blossom tugged at his shirt, pulling herself up and leaning in to capture his lips. She felt so much delight and exuberance and desire coursing through her body and she practically jumped on top of him, desperately clinging to his strong arms, kissing him as deeply as she could. She had never felt so alive. She had never felt so much need for him. She felt amazingly numb with how much emotion she could feel in the pit of her chest.

As she pulled away, Blossom looked down at the sand under them and reached a hand out to pick up the white box. She carefully opened it, spying the engagement ring and still feeling the same sense of shock and awe as when she had first seen it. She took the ring out of the crack in the cushioned box and slowly slid it on to her finger.

It suited her perfectly.

It fit her perfectly.

It was just too perfect.

"You know," She looked up once more to meet Brick's eyes. "You were wrong, before."

"Huh? About what?"

She breathed out a laugh. "You said that you had ran out of romance long ago. You clearly haven't."

Brick's smile stretched into a mischievous grin. "I was tricking you, of course."

Blossom laughed once more, bright and full of life. "For once, I'm glad that I had been tricked."

"We're really getting married." He said slowly, almost unable to believe it.

"Yes, we are." She leaned in close to him and delivered a soft kiss to the corner of his lips. "I think I may have just fell in love with you all over again."

Cradling her close to his body, Brick grinned boyishly at her. "I just have one more question for you."

Blossom raised a playful eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Can I _please_ have my hat back now?"

* * *

**~ Haha, I tried to make the ending funny, I'm not quite sure about it but oh well. So this one-shot was written up very quickly, it's not my best, but I hope you you all enjoyed it nevertheless! ~**

**Review Please! ^_^**

**Allison Peirce**


End file.
